Foam mattresses are designed for pressure management. When an individual lies on a foam mattress, the foam should distribute the individual's body weight evenly across the entire sleeping surface to reduce uncomfortable pressure points. Foam mattresses are typically constructed using multiple layers of foam. Some foam mattresses are constructed out of latex foam, Talalay latex foam, Dunlop latex foam, memory foam and so forth. Many foam mattresses traditionally require a foam encasement comprising foam panels that create a frame around the core of the mattress. There are three common reasons conventional mattresses are made with a foam encasement. The first is to shape the corners of the mattress. The second is to provide lateral support to the mattress core to prevent the mattress core from spreading under the weight of an individual and failing to provide proper support. The third is to provide a sitting edge on the mattress that is sturdy enough to hold an individual sitting on the edge of the mattress.
However, such conventional foam encasements are typically two to four inches wide and are constructed out of a polyurethane foam having a density greater than that of the typically latex foam core, thereby creating a dense uncomfortable ridge around the perimeter edge of the mattress. In addition, polyurethane foam commonly breaks down over time, thereby becoming softer and failing to provide a sturdy sitting edge. An even further problem with foam encasements is that the foam is flexible, thereby allowing the foam core to spread under a user's weight, thereby flattening the mattress.
Therefore, a need exists for a mattress constructed using a method that eliminates the need for conventional foam encasements, provides equal edge-to-edge comfort across the entire mattress, allows the sides and corners of the mattress to be properly shaped and ensures the mattress retains its shape during use, thereby providing long lasting comfort.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Patent References)5,133,116Wagner et al.Jul. 28, 19926,662,393BoydDec. 16, 20036,568,014Sabalaskey et al.May 27, 20032003/0000021O'Connell et al.Jan. 02, 20037,147,106Kowalski et al. Dec. 12, 20067,386,903HochschildJun. 17, 20087,644,461LeeJan. 12, 20102011/0191962FrameAug. 11, 2011